Episode 61
is the 61st Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary Asta, Finral Roulacase, Noelle Silva, and Vanessa Enoteca have Fana surrounded. Above, Fanzell Kruger and Mars lead Ladros towards Asta but realize that he may have his hands full with Fana. Fanzell and Mars fly overhead just as the Salamander sends a fireball towards Asta. Fanzell tells Asta to deflect towards him. Asta does so and Fanzell aims the fireball towards Ladros. It engulfs him and he burns up before falling towards the forest. Fanzell and Mars land in front of Asta. Asta asks Fanzell why he is with Mars since he is the enemy. Fanzell says he will explain everything later but for now he asks Asta to trust Mars. Asta reluctantly agrees. They turn towards Fana and Mars realizes that her flames are similar to his. He gasps as he recognizes Fana. Mars remembers when he was a child and how Fana used to cheer him up after tough training sessions. He also remembers how he and the other children were told to kill each other and that the winner would be the kingdom's mage warrior. Fana tried to kill him but Mars struck first. After, he was mourning when Fana reaches up and heals him. She told him to go see the world outside before she died. In the present, Mars yells out Fana's name and tries to go to her but is stopped by Asta. Fanzell recognizes her as well but says that he had heard she had died after having been experimented on by Morris. He wonders about the third eye she has on her forehead and believes that the Eye of the Midnight Sun is controlling her through it. Fana floats in the air and tells everyone that she hates them before she calls upon self-destruct magic. Fana sends multiple blasts towards them. Asta deflects some, Noelle creates a water barrier, but Mars lets the blasts hit him. Fanzell tells him to block it with his magic but Mars says that he has no right to because he killed Fana. Asta hits him and tells him that now is not the time for that. He tells Mars that if Fana is so important to him that now is not the time for him to die. He tells him to live so that he can save her. Fanzell has faith that Mars will be able to save her. Vanessa believes that her Thread Magic and Finral's Spatial Magic are no match for Fana. Noelle concludes that Asta needs to be the one to stop her. Asta and Mars rush forward together. When they get closer, the heat from Fana's magic burns them, so Mars cloaks them in Phoenix Feathers Robe. As Asta walks forward, Mars is amazed by him. He has fought many other mages but he has never met anyone as stubborn as Asta. He believes that Asta is a true knight because he is always trying to protect people. Asta notices that Mars is not the same as when he fought him. Fanzell tells the others that they should evacuate because Fana could blow at any minute. Vanessa, Noelle, and Finral refuse to leave their friend behind. Fana tells them that it is over but Asta cuts through her magic with his sword. Asta thinks that it is over but Fana says it is not. Asta turns to face her but Mars runs past him and pulls Fana into a hug. Memories flash before Fana's eyes. Mars tells her that they must see the outside world together. The fire surrounding them surges but then disappears completely. Mars pulls back and Fana tells him that she promises to see the world with him. They embrace as Mars cries. Everyone else is relieved that it is over. Fights *Fanzell Kruger and Mars vs. Ladros *Asta and Mars vs. Fana Events *Invasion of the Witches' Forest Magic and Spells used Petit Clover : Mars explains to Fana what happened after they fought, and Fana keeps reminding him that he killed her, which wounds him. References Navigation pl:odcinek 61